


Ink and Paper

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [67]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 201 AG, Epistolary, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: I know what your forced smiles look like.





	1. Chapter 1

Asami,

 

I know you said everything is okay, but you've been pensive lately. I gave you a few days, but it's been over a week, and I know what your forced smiles look like.

What's wrong?

 

Love,

-Your adoring wife

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this series of letters would have began before "I Hope this Isn't a Bad Time," but it concludes after "Mrs. Sato's Spousal Strategies." I thought making each letter its own chapter gave the correct feel of reading individual notes, so... enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Korra, 

If it's gotten to the point of writing letters, there's no point in saying I'm fine.   
I don't think it's anything serious, so much as... a dozen little things.   
Why were you so against me keeping my hair black?

Love,   
Asami


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks,

 

It's your hair, I'll love whatever you want to do with it! You could cut all off if you wanted!

(Okay I lied, please don't cut it all off I just thought about it and it would be like seeing you without an arm.)

(Not that I would leave you or anything if you did! I'm sure I'd get used to it!)

(But at least consider a different style or cut first.)

I've gotten off track.

Asami, you're beautiful. If you want your hair to stay jet black, then you absolutely should. I just wanted you to know that you didn't have any reason to. So what if you have some gray streaks? Kya's hair is all gray and she looks amazing! Plus, the way it's happening looks so distinguished!

The dye does smell like week-dead fish, though.

 

This letter is not my best work.

 

Love,

Korra

 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra,

 

Let's take your analogy about my arms.

What if, instead of falling off, they got all veiny and wrinkly and weak?

Would you still want them holding you tight, then?

 

\--Asami

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_(slipped under Asami's office door, two minutes after previous letter arrived)_  
  
Yes.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Slipped back under the door, written directly underneath Korra's “Yes.” note.)_

 

Really. (This is meant in a skeptical tone. Writing it down does not convey that.)

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Asami,

 

Yes. Really.

Did you forget the part where I love you? Because I didn't.

 

Love,

 

Korra

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Korra,

 

I love you too, dork.

But consider this: what about if you woke up, and _your_ arms were all weak and wrinkly and veiny? How would you feel then?

 

Love,

Asami

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Asami,

 

Oh.

Asami, I know you've always taken great pride in your appearance. And if you somehow don't realize it, you're still absolutely stunning!

We're both getting older, though. I'm not exactly that same spunky girl who ran away to the big city!

Sure, maybe my body complains a little more than I like when I exercise, but that reminds me of how much time I've had with the woman I love.

If your hair color really would make you feel better, I won't say anything against it again. I'm sorry I poked fun at it—I did not realize how important it was to you.

But, I also get a feeling this isn't just about your hair, is it?

 

Love,

A Gal Who Got Lucky

 

PS: Enjoy this flower I found!

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Lucky Gal,

 

Thank you for the flower. I'm putting it in my hair. You're smiling at it as I write my reply.

But no, this isn't really about what color my hair is.

Two weeks ago, I was calibrating a transmission in my workshop, squatting down to get at it. Then, when I stood, I groaned. My knees and back hurt, and I groaned.

That isn't all.

Even with my glasses, my eyes get sore.

My wrist starts to hurt if I spend too much time drafting or writing.

Every machinist knows, no matter how well-designed something is, it still has a maximum operational life. And unlike a car, I can't swap out parts. You can paint over scratches and hammer out dings, but once the axles start to go...

How long until I can't kneel down at all? Or turn a wrench? Or hold a pencil?

How much longer can I have your back?

How much longer can I be me?

 

Love,

Asami

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Asami,

I get it.

Neither of us are as fast or as strong as we were twenty years ago. But we're still definitely both in great shape!

Should we adjust our exercise routine a bit, maybe? Opal has been trying to get me on this new diet, maybe something like that would help, too?

 

Hugs and Kisses and Loves and Cuddles,

Korra

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Korra,

 

You're not getting it.

This isn't going to be fixed with a few more minutes exercising or kale-nut mixtures.

I'm used to being able to apply my mind to a problem and  _fix_ it. But I can't do that. I can't  _fix_ aging. Not even Zin or Nuktik can do that. Not even you. 

How much do I want to accomplish? How much time do I have left to do it?

We have a long time left to live—probably. Don't think what happened to Mako doesn't weigh down on me, too! He was perfectly healthy when it happened, and now Tsu Ying has to go on without him. Don't think that doesn't terrify me too!

But even if, Spirits willing, nothing happens, I've still already peaked.

My hair is losing its color. My muscle tone is harder to maintain. I know damned well what these hot flashes mean.

Is this really it? Is it really all downhill from here?

Even writing this, I know this is unreasonable. There's years and years of work and creativity and love in me yet. There's Mian's wedding to look forward to! And maybe grandkids...

It's not our choice to make, but how can I pretend anymore, if I'm going to be a grandmother?

I'm getting old.

I'm already older than my mother was.

I suppose that's something to celebrate?

 

\--Asami

 

P.S.: Thank you for the hug I'm about to come get.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Asami,

 

Oh, I get it.

How do you think I felt, in that wheelchair?

Like my body had betrayed me. Like I could never be what I once was. Like there was no way to fight it.

Maybe that's why I'm not as bothered with this aging stuff—because don't pretend it isn't happening to me too! Every place my legs were broken that day aches when it rains.

I get that you're scared, I get that you hate this is happening, but don't act like I'm not going through it too. I'm here for you, and I want to  _talk_ about it, because clearly you need some help handling it, and that's what your wife is for!

Don't think I won't kick your butt if you need it!

 

\--Korra

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Asami,

 

I know, two letters in a row breaks the rules. But guess who's taking a vacation? Hint: it's us.

Don't bother calling the office, I already cleared it. Arguing will be useless, you know how I can be.

And no, I'm not telling you where. Start packing.

 

-K

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonky format, hope you all enjoyed it! Tomorrow's story will be more traditional, and even a bit actiony! :D With a good swell of fluff, too <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this series of letters would have began before "I Hope this Isn't a Bad Time," but it concludes after "Mrs. Sato's Spousal Strategies." I thought making each letter its own chapter gave the correct feel of reading individual notes, so... enjoy!


End file.
